1. Field
Example embodiments relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to power electronic devices including a 2-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) channel, methods of manufacturing the same, and integrated circuit (IC) modules including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heterojunction field effect transistor (HFET), also known as a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT), is an example of a power electronic device. A HFET may be used in high voltage devices, and may have a high breakdown voltage, high thermal conductivity, a large saturated electron drift velocity, a high power density and a small size. A HFET with a high breakdown voltage may include a wide band gap semiconductor, for example, a compound semiconductor. A HFET with a high thermal conductivity may not require a cooling system. A HFET with a large saturated electron drift velocity may operate at a high operating frequency.
When a HFET is formed, a 2-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) channel is formed. A 2DEG channel may be problematic as a 2DEG channel may be in a ‘normally-on’ state (e.g., depletion mode HFET). Various methods may be used to make a portion of a 2DEG channel be in a ‘normally-off’ state (e.g., enhancement mode HFET). For example, a portion of a 2DEG channel may be formed to be in a normally-off state by directly removing a portion of a 2DEG channel, by etching a portion of a material layer formed on a 2DEG channel to within close proximity of the 2DEG channel and then filling the etched portion with a gate, or by forming an additional material layer on a portion of a material layer formed on a 2DEG channel.
However, because methods of forming a 2DEG channel to be in a normally-off state may include etching a material layer for forming a 2DEG channel of a HFET and then filling the etched portion with a material, or forming an additional material layer on the 2DEG channel, the methods may increase the complexity of a HFET manufacturing process.